Impact of Power - Zack: Black Ranger
by Shawn30
Summary: Just another day at Zach's part-time job turns into a wonderful reminder of the lasting legacy he contributed too.


**10/20/2012**

**From: Shawn30**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler: Post Turbo Era**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belonged to Saban, then to Disney, and now are owned by Saban again. I'm so confused**

**Summary: Just another day at Zach's part-time job turns into a wonderful reminder of the lasting legacy he contributed too.**

**Hi all. This is the fifth in a series of vignettes focused on former power rangers and how they find what they accomplished under the helmet had bigger impacts than just saving the world. Other stories are being posted under the Impact of Power title by other authors such as Pink_Green_White_4ever, ScarletDeva and Shawn30. A community is also now set up where all the series will be archived, as well as my home website. I hope you enjoy, and now, to the story. . .**

**-x-**

**Impact of Power: Zack [Black Ranger]**  
**By Shawn30**

The loud commotion from the other side of the comic book store was courtesy of two little boys frantically pestering their Dad like crazy.

Curious, Zack came around from the huge section of Marvel and DC graphic novels to find a rather husky African-American man perusing through a drum full of old posters. The two little boys attempting to help him seemed to be his sons, and they looked to be searching for a particular poster.

Looking to help, Zack approached the Dad. He was well-versed in how to find just about anything here seeing as how this was his part-time evening job at Harry's Comics. Hey, can I help you with something? My name is Zack.

The gentleman turned at the sound of a friendly voice, and extended his hand. Thanks, man. My name is James and these are my boys, Marcus and Malcolm. They're killing me looking for a Black Ranger poster. And they want one of the older ones from the first time the team appeared.

Zack couldn't help but to grin, liking the sound of that. He looked to the kids, enjoying their excited faces. So you guys want a poster of the original Black Mighty Morphing Power Ranger?

Yeah, the one who danced a lot and was cool, Marcus exclaimed with glee, his brother nodding enthusiastically.

James shook his head, appearing tired and yet understanding of his boys excitement. They were watching some of the old interviews the Rangers used to give and when they heard the original Black Ranger reveal he was African-American, my boys went nuts. They're huge Power Rangers fans and I always loved that the team was so racially diverse, you know. They're aren't a lot of black superheroes for them to look up too.

Zack nodded, recalling when he grew up there weren t many at all. Maybe a few background characters on certain cartoons, but no one who was really in the forefront. I just remember Lando Calrissian from the Star Wars movies.

Laughing, James nodded. Yeah, me too. But the Rangers were real role models. They preached about staying in school and getting good grades. And they were all about volunteering to help your community. I love how well they worked together and got along no matter that they were different races. And that all the teams since that original team were racially diverse too. It just says a lot of good things about those brave individuals and sends a great message to the kids.

And the original Black Ranger was the best, Malcolm proclaimed and then executed a karate pose followed by a dance spin.

My man, Zack laughed, clapping his hands in praise. And I agree, he was the best. That earned him high-fives from the boys. OK, lets dig into this drum and find you guys the poster you want. I'm pretty sure we got one in here.

It took all of five minutes before success rang out as the boys cheered when Zack found one.

Thanks so much, Zack, James said as they shook hands again. The boys had already run up to the front of the store with the poster. This means the world to them.

Just thinking back over all he'd done in his life as a Ranger, and the gigantic and small impacts they made on the world, it still boggled his mind that he'd been a part of it all. But it made him so proud to have made a difference. It means the world to me too... I mean, having some Black heroes to look up to and all. I know how that is.

Oh I agree. They were all heroes and such good role models. That means a lot to us parents. The legacy they left behind is a great one for young people to emulate. But that first Black Ranger, he was pretty special. My boys wanna grow up to be like him. Heroic, but still had style.

I think your boys are gonna do that and more, Zack replied, and then waved goodbye as James joined his sons at the counter.

Wow, it wasn't every day you realized you were someone's hero. He felt so good about what he'd left behind, and knew that he had to call his Dad tonight just to thank him again for giving him a role model to look up to.

Just paying it forward, Dad, he smiled to himself.


End file.
